Book 3 and the final half: Rising of the Sun part 2 FINAL
by JC
Summary: The final part of a Triology. Dead sister awaken. Dark secrets revealed and friendships on thin ice. How will this all end?
1. Piece of Cake with a Cherry on Top

Rising of the sun pt 2 Final

**CHAPTER ONE – Piece of Cake with a Cherry on Top**

Ziva stared at her 'dead' sister a sight before her that she thought she will not have seen until the next life. Apart from the obvious ageing her sister was still beautiful as she remembered.

Before, the joy can be celebrated and answers to questions can be asked. Tali pushed Ziva aside as she saw the state her friend who she consider more of a sister to her all these years was hurt and bleeding. "Aminah… Hold on…. You are not dying on me… Not that night… and not now. You be fine! You hear me? You WILL be fine!" Tali took off her jacket to keep Aminah warm as well as to stop the blood flow. Ziva could all but stand and watch, forgetting about the pain that's over her body and her own injury that stung more then cause her any permanent injury, she once again repeated her sister's name. "Tali?"

Hearing her name been repeatedly being called out she got up and stood in front of Ziva's face. Her temper raged like an out of control fire that would have the strongest of men struggling to control, her eyes blazing as she stared into the eyes of her elder sister. "This is your fault…" It took a while before the infamous 'David' temper took its hold on Ziva and she twice as much made her own feelings known. "…MY FAULT!?... You think I asked for all this to happen? For McGee to get kidnapped! You are PISSED at ME!? ! I am not the one who played dead over ten years ago. We buried you… I…"

"You… let her take the bullet which was meant for you!..." Tali cut her off. "… You cause her pain like last time, when you…"

"…I do not mean to break this warm and fuzzy family' reunion' up. But I am dying over here." Both of the sisters stopped and looked back at Aminah before retuning to the fallen woman, their friend, who was born to be an enemy to them. "Sorry…" Tali turned and went back to tend to her, Ziva followed before being pushed back by Tali. "Like I said you had hurt her before… Be useful and get help."

"Tali…" Aminah warned but the words spoken came out in a whisper that she nearly had to go bend further down to hear them. "NO! Sooner or later SHE has to face the truth on what she did to you and to others. I'm not letting her come near you!" Ziva looked at her confused, but did what she was told and just stood back and watch as Tali struggled to make Aminah more comfortable. She caught Aminah's little smile at her sympathising with her as she try to make sense of all the chaos. "ZIVA!" Ziva turned her head at the direction the voice came from and saw the silhouette of the man who shouted out followed by the man himself. GIBBS!

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her taking all her injuries in. His face shown of concern but disappointment as well and he let her know it not by the words he said but the tone that he said them. "You have a lot of writing and explaining to do." Was all that he said, coldly before he too went over to Aminah's side. "Gibbs…" She knew, even before she said his name that it was futile he was not willing to listen to what she had to say. "He's fine by the way…" The shock of having her friend near death and the sudden reappearance of her 'dead' sister gave her a momentarily lapse about McGee. "...McGee… He's fine. You were going to ask about him weren't you? " He said nothing more as he concentrated on the fallen woman before him.

Warm, salty tears trailed down her cheeks as she tried her best to control all emotions that she was feeling right then. That was not the only thing that was playing on her mind, thanks to Alleyah McGee now knows that it was HER that killed Ari and NOT Gibbs and god only knows what else she had told him. She also felt guilty that even after knowing her father used her to replace Rivkin for his own personal cause then for a professional one, she still chose to protect her father over her colleague, who she considers him her 'brother'.

She suddenly felt catastrophic and in the need of fresh air she watched as Gibbs went down on one knee and stroked Aminah's hair and comforting her. She needed to get out of there as she turned to head for the stairs not one of them paid her any attention or notice her leave..

Gibbs with the touch of a father shushed Aminah as she tried to speak, he saw her eyes filling up and wiped the tears when she blinked and they rolled down at the side of her head as she battled to fight the pain that she was in. "Sssh… It's going to be okay, you are going to be fine…" He told her gently as if he was comforting his own child. "We take you to the hospital…"

"NO! NO HOSPITAL!" Tali shouted. "Why?" Gibbs asked as he faced her. "She needs urgent medical attention. More then what you are capable of, what you are giving her." Gibbs tried to reason. "You do not understand." Tali spoke, now in a calm voice. "She can not be taken there. You do not get it? Aminah works there. That will be the first place that, that woman would look. Also knowing she will be guarded by your agents, your people. She will not hesitant to do some damage to the hospital. Damage that would over shadow the Oklahoma bombing, She would not care who she kills, not even children. THAT is how dangerous she is if she is not stopped. "

"Believe me I KNOW how dangerous she is…But your friend needs to be looked at." Gibbs studied her noting that she reminded him of someone that also had a lot of passion, the eyes that showed her true soul underneath of all her hard exterior. "Who exactly are you?"

"That can wait, she can not. No hospital."

"Then what do you suggest?" Gibbs sighed. She thought about what she had been told about this man, if it is true then both she and Aminah will be in safe hands. "Your house. We can treat her there. Your medical examiner can help her. Yes?"

"He works on the dead not the living." Gibbs did not want to involve another member of the team into a situation that seems to be getting messier and messier by the second. "He still has the knowledge of stopping the bleeding plus any trouble; Aminah will help…Please…" Tali begged.

Gibbs felt a hand touch his and looked at the source. "She is right… Mr Gibbs we can not use the hospital without her causing trouble I will not let my colleagues their families suffer for..." She stopped as she coughed up blood. Gibbs needed to calm her down and to get Ducky to see her fast. "Please." Tali begged. Gibbs stood up and took a deep breath. 'This is going be a long day.' He thought before nodding his head in agreement. "Okay we go to mine."

Tali too stood up and smiled, knowing that Gibbs was sticking his neck out for them so she made a deal with him. "You have my thanks as repayment you will get the answers to your questions."

He nodded in agreement. Now all he needed to do now was to figure a way of getting Aminah out of this building, into a car, having a hassle free journey, getting to his place safely and having her looked and treated by Ducky. All this whilst avoiding attention, of course; which there will be considering the amount of bodies turning up. "Be like a piece of cake, with a cherry on top."


	2. Believe in Yourself

**CHAPTER 2 Believe in your self!**

McGee waited as Tony fetched the car, he had barely spoken a word since he got outside and Tony did not force him, after telling him he was going to fetch the car and asked if he was alright to wait. McGee had nodded and sat down, the realisation of what had happened had yet to sink in. His face blank with no emotion.

Ziva appeared into the opening and saw the state that McGee was in. She wanted to call out his name, she wanted to walk up to him, to hug him and beg for his forgiveness but she found that she could not. She could not move; as strong as she is, she could not bring herself to move a muscle and all she could do was look at the ground in shame. She heard the car approaching before being able to lift her head up and see the NCIS car arriving. She caught Tony's eyes looking into hers'. Watched as he got out of the car and walk towards them, his attention still on Ziva.

The wind blew into their faces, a stray strand of hair moved in front of Ziva's face. Given any other day, Tony would have reached out and tucked the stray strand behind her ear and smiled at her. Instead they just stared at one another no words exchange just a look of hurt that she did not go to him, that she did not trust him. "Come on Tim, let's get you out of here." His attention back onto McGee as he reached a hand out to him. He lend McGee into the car, finding her voice Ziva manage to call out to Tony. "Tony wait!" She walked up to him. "Can you drop me off to NCIS?" Tony laughed at the absurd request. "Why? So you can hand in your badge?"

"I need to see Abby."

"Abby? Good luck with that! She will find it hard to forgive you for what you put the team through."

"I am not asking for forgiveness. I am asking you to drop me off NCIS."

"That's right I forgot you don't face the consequences of your actions. It's all part of the job to you. Kinda reminds me of your father. Like father, like daughter." He knew full well that his words hurt her, he intended them to, he too was hurt that after all these years how far they both have come since the first day they had met, it still comes down to her having trust issues.

"I take that as a 'no' then shall I?" Her eyes harden into deadly slits masking the pain of Tony's words.

"Sit in the front. I will not have you upset McGee."

"I doubt that he will notice me." She answered back putting on her hard exterior when deep down she felt guilty as hell.

"And who's fault is that?" Tony looked at her not wanting or interested to hear want she had to say he started to get inside the car when he notice the blood on her shoulder slowly trailing down her arm. Taking off his tie he made his way towards her no matter what she had done or not done he still hated seeing her hurt. "Here…" He tied the material around her arm despite her protest. "…It might not help much but it will have to do until you get it seen to." There was a brief pause as they stared into each other's eyes, Tony resisting to touch her. Ziva broke the gaze first and whispered a humbled 'thanks' as she went inside the car, before all this had happened she could cried freely in Tony's arms, even when he is mad at her he still comforts her and his touch still as gentle. She sat at the front, eyes at the side window. Tony sighed and made his way back to the driver's seat. No communication was made, no laughter or bad taste jokes cracked, just silence as everyone was deep in their own thoughts.

Tony started the car and made his way back to NCIS.

* * *

Gibbs on the other hand was making a bit more progress then him, having found a sheet of wood long enough to make some sort of stretcher for Aminah. He then took off his jacket to make a tourniquet. "Can you lift yourself up for a bit?" He gently asked her. Aminah nodded and held on to Tali for help and comfort as she attempt to arch her back to make it easier for Gibbs to pass his jacket through the gap and to tie it. "I'm not going to lie this will hurt." Aminah again nodded this time holding on to both of Tali's hands she gritted her teeth and hissed in pain as Gibbs tied a knot to stop the blood from escaping further out of her wound. "Now, all we have to do is wait for Ducky, he won't be long. Let's get you on this and we take you up ground. Ready?" He saw both Tali and Aminah nod. "On count of three we gently slide her over to the sheet of wood…" Gibbs had her ankles and Tali had her hands underneath Aminah's armpits. "…One…Two…Three." They successively slid Aminah onto the sheet of wood. "We have to be careful on the stairs there very steep and I can't find anything to keep you steady, try not to move too much okay." He told her gently. He smiled at her then look back at Tali. "Ready? Again on three will lift and slowly climb the stairs." Tali nodded in understanding. Gibbs again counted to three and they both lifted Aminah and slowly, slowly climbed each step with caution. Once they reached the ground floor Tali phoned Alex who had disappeared during the shoot out, and was relieved to hear her voice at the other end, she was on her way to pick up the car.

* * *

"Mr Palmer, remember what we talked about." Ducky looked over Palmer seeing the worry lines on his face. "You be okay."

Approaching the scene Dr Millard and Palmer made their way into the building and saw Gibbs with the women surrounded by the dead. Ducky quickly made his way to the injured woman couching down beside her he saw the blood slowly seeping out of Gibbs jacket. "Explain why you not going to the hospital again?"

"Because her mother will cause trouble."

"Ah! Say no more." Ducky crouched down and from his bag took out an ice pack. "This should help a bit more until we get to Jethro's house." Ducky looked at Jimmy noticing his worry, not missing how he was looking around the place counting the dead bodies. "Dr Millard… I…"

Ducky stood up put his hands on Palmer's shoulders in reassurce. "Mr Palmer one day you will take my place as Medical Examiner…" He gave a soft smile. "…Today is not that day, but it is a start. I have nothing but confidence and faith in you. You can do this. Believe in yourself as I believe in you." Palmer saw the sincerity in Ducky's eyes and pulled himself together and pushed out all the negative thoughts out of his mind. "You're right I can do this."

"That's my boy. Remember I'm a phone call away if you need any help." Ducky looked back at the injured woman and at Gibbs. "Okay, we have roughly a 10 minute start before this place is littered with federal officers let's not waste any more time."

"Agreed…" Hearing a car's horn beep Aminah's and Tali's friend came through and was waiting outside. He nodded to Tali to again help him with Aminah as they both carried her to the car. Their friend got out of the car and opened the back door putting down the back seat flat to make it easier for them to lay Aminah down. Gibbs stepped back and let Ducky and Tali get in the car, Ducky in the front seat due to his knees with Tali at back couching down at Aminah's side comforting her. "Jethro?"

"I be there shortly, I need to have a look around make sure we haven't miss anything. Here's the keys…"

"You finally put a lock on your door?" Gibbs just gave Ducky a look to say 'now's not the time.' "Ahmm…You would not be needing those, Ziva…Kind of… ha… broke it. We were there earlier." Gibbs smiled he should have known that Ziva be at his. "I guess you don't." As Gibbs watched the car accelerate off, he looked back at the building he needed to go back in to find hard evidence so he can finally capture Alleyah and make her face justice. For the sake of the victims families.


	3. Reliving the Nightmare

**Chapter 3 Reliving the Nightmare**

The journey back to the NCIS headquarters was long, not because of the distance, but because the silence that was in the car, a silence that you can hear a pin drop and echo all around you. Ziva spent the journey looking out the window reflecting all that had happened in the past few days. The pain in her shoulder was still there but it was nothing compare to the pain she had felt in her heart for all that she had done to her team, her 'family'. She felt herself getting sleepy she was tired and exhausted. Her eyes getting heavy she finally felt herself drifting off to sleep where her nightmare once again begins.

* * *

She again lost count how many times she been beaten, tortured, insulted and raped by Saleem's hands. She felt herself losing her identity, losing her self worth and losing the will to live. She again found herself curling up into a ball and hiding in the corner trying to bury her self deeper in the shadow to hide from the hell that she found herself in.

"I wish I can help you…" Ziva heard the soft female voice that spoke to her. "…But you can not."

"No, but what I can do is to be here to comfort you. Even, if it's only in your mind." Ziva slowly brought her head up and saw the late agent Michelle Lee in the same attire that she wore when she died by the hands of Gibbs. "You will get out of this."

"I do not think I can, not this time. They will not come for me… After all that I have done, I betrayed them." Michelle gave out a small smile. "You were in love… You followed your heart instead of your head you weren't to know."

"But I should have. My father after all sent him. I should have known it was too good to be true. We are after all MOSSAD and bounded by loyalty." Michelle sighed and sat down beside her, her hand on top of Ziva's. "You just have to hang on a bit longer. They will come." The tears began to roll down her cheek and drop on the dirt. "I do not think I can. You know what the worst of it is? They will not let me die."

"Ziva… Have faith."

"This is not the Ziva I know." Boomed a male voice. "Ari?" Ziva lifted her head to the sound of her late brother's voice was coming from. She turned to the other side of the room and saw him leaning with his right foot against the wall. Ari was wearing the same clothes that he wore when he died by Ziva's hands. "The Ziva I know is not just a fighter but a warrior. You after all did kill me."

"You haunting me as revenge?"

"No, far from it. Besides I was already dead before you killed me."

" So what does this all mean? Having the two of you being here? I am going mad? Or is my time to finally die?"

"No." Was Michelle's answer. "I'm…" She pointing to herself. "…Here as faith that you will come out this alive."

"And I am…"

"…The devil on her shoulder?" Michelle interrupted. "No… I am here to remind you that you are STILL a FIGHTER and WARRIOR. Here to remind you that you are not losing this battle. That you can beat Saleem…" Ari stressed trying to get Ziva's fighting spirit back up. "Ari…" Ziva stopped him. "No Ziva…"

"Ari…" Sister and brother locked eyes on each other and Ari fears had been confirmed, Ziva's eyes were empty they lost their sparkle. There were hollow, eyes are the window of the soul and that moment Ari saw Ziva's soul had gone. She was rapidly losing all her will to live. "Ziva…" He tried again. "No Ari… I am tired… I am their slave… I am their bitch… I am what they say I am… I do what they want me to do… I am no longer alive… Let us face it! I am not leaving here alive or... Dead." Ari and Michelle looked at each other both knowing what is happening to her. She has lost the will, her spirit and all hope of getting out of here safely. "No, Ziva you have to fight this! Don't go to that dark place of your mind. Fight it! As once you get there, you will never pull yourself out you will be living life like a zombie. Hang in there a little longer…" Ari had joined them sitting beside Ziva. "Ziva…" He said her name in a whisper. "I can not… At least I no longer feel the pain."

"Ziva…" Michelle said her name, trying… Hoping... to pull her out of that dark place. "It is okay. I have accepted it." The tears kept on pouring down her cheeks; she saw the same in Michelle and Ari eyes. "What do you need us to do?"

"Just stay with me…Please. Do not let me be alone." She pleaded. She knows that they were her figment of imagination but she needed the comfort.

Ari put her head on his lap and sung a song he used to sing to her when she was scared. She smiled as she heard the familiar song that always brought her comfort and being safe; back to a time of innocence. "Ari... I am sorry… I…"

"Shhh… I know… You did what was right… Now shhh and rest we are both here." No sooner as Ziva settled and at last beginning to close her eyes, she heard the footsteps heading towards her way, she could feel herself grabbing onto Ari although she knew it was really the wall. "Ari…Michelle…" All eyes were on the door. Ari stood up and Michelle carried on stroking her hair.

The door opened, she expected to see Saleem but to her shock it was three of his men. Ari's eyes were full of hate and he rushed over them throwing punches knowing that it will only go through them. "Get away from my sister…" He screamed but knowing that it was not heard he looked back at Ziva his eyes red raw with the tears and knowing he couldn't do anything, that he was only alive in Ziva's head. "Ziva…"

What looked like the leader of the group stepped forward and roughly grabbed Ziva's hair pulling her up and dragged her to the middle of the room only to push her back down onto the ground. "Have you finally gone mad Jew? Were you just talking to yourself?" The other two men laughed out loud. Grabbing her hair once again this time twice as hard. She yelped, making her dead soulless eyes looking at his eyes of fire and lust. This was new, this was freighting, so far it had only been Saleem that touched her, that committed the most vile of crimes that a man can do to a woman.

Now standing before her were three of his strongest men. "Guess you have not heard. Saleem had given his permission for us all, to use you as a whore that you are. You see? Even he now founds you so repulsive and damaged. So he is passing you off like a used up toy to us." She saw the other two men leering at her and licking their lips and his free hand going towards his combats dropping them, followed by his pants and showing that he was already excited. "Here you go bitch! Do the deed and suck my seed." The room was filled with roars of laughter. Forcing Ziva's head to his pride and joy, he had a moment of bliss before a scream can be heard then a hard slap. A quiet 'yes' was said by Ari and Michelle as they saw Ziva bite the guy's penis giving him pain instead of the pleasure that he wanted. So in retaliation he gave her a hard slap. "Bitch! You should not have done that." Ziva smirked as her fighting spirit returned if it was only brief. "There is nothing more you can do to me, to hurt me. That Saleem has not already done." It was now their turn to laugh. Pulling back up his combats he gave out an order. "Grab her arm." Ziva struggled as the two men tried to hold her still and held out her arm. The leader then took out a syringe and a vial, he empty the vial into the syringe and slowly walked over to Ziva. "There something that you need to know about Saleem, Jew and that is, he likes to experiment, likes to find new ways of getting high. He came up with this… It took a lot of trial and error…" He smiled as he remembered how many women had fallen victim to this 'drug'. "…But he in the end perfected it and you... lucky lady, are the first to try it out."

Realising what is happening she struggled more, but it was of no use their grip was firm and making her stay put. She watched as the leader began to inject the colourless liquid into her arm. The effects was almost immediate, she felt her body in heat and could not stop it. She turned to where Ari was standing and shouting for them to get away from her and throwing the punches that did no harm. She turned towards Michelle who could do nothing but wait for them to finish with her so that she can comfort her. "Now you are willingly to giving it up like a cheap slut." The leader then tried again dropping his clothes to the floor he nodded to his men to let her go and watch as she writhed around and touching herself, pulling at her clothes to try and get rid of them.

He knelt on the ground as the other two men began to strip. The leader was rough with her, grapping and groping her breasts pulling off her clothes. Licking, sucking and biting every inch of her body and she can not control how her body reacted right now it was a matter of need and want instead of intrution and violation. The leader opened her legs wide seeing her; in all her glory, his head buried deep inside her, again licking, biting and sucking. The leader made Ziva go on all fours as he gave it to her from behind whilst she sucks off the other two. They took turns in raping her and slapping her for the fun of it.

They had to be quick and fast after all... if Saleem catches them, their heads will be on the end of sticks as no one touches the property of Saleem.

Ziva did not need to know that the leader of the gang had lied. There were after all 29 other men that have their own needs to fulfil. Why should Saleem be the only one to have all the fun?

When they were done they left her used and abused body in the dirt and exited out of her cell, she could hear the laughter echo around her.

She did not know how long she had been passed out, she opened her eyes cursing that she was still alive, with all her strength she managed to push herself back to the wall, bringing her knees up and burying her face.

She could hear both Michelle's and Ari's voices to comfort and trying to bring her out of deep depression she was quickly entering into. Their voices getting louder and louder she covered her ears to block everything out; Blocking out all their pity and comfort until she snapped. "Shut up, shut up... shut the FUCK UP!" She screamed. The voices had indeed stopped but as she looked back up she realised how alone she was. "Michelle? Ari?..." She looked around her cell and saw no sign of them. "I am sorry..." She begged hoping they would reappear again but knowing they will not she rocked back and fourth holding herself tighter. "...I am sorry... I do not want to be alone." It was then in as many days she let herself to cry and lose hope.

* * *

The car had stopped, Tony switched off the engine and turned to face Ziva who he watched as she was trapped in a dream but in her case and like the night she had spent at his. He knew she was having that same nightmare. He gently shook her which startled her and cause her to fight back and lash at him. "Leave me alone…"

"Ziva..."

"I said NO!" Ziva felt both her wrists being restrained making her panic even more so that she opened her eyes, her breathing was heavy and she could feel herself perspire... but instead of seeing the soulless brown eyes of her main attacker for those three hellish months. She saw the calm and gentle blue eyes of her colleague. "Tony?"

Tony looked deep in her chocolate brown eyes and saw the fear there, he wanted to help her but she has to be the one to ask and he knows more then anyone not to push her. "We back at NCIS."

"Thanks..." Without another word spoken she open the car door and exit out of the car. Tony followed. "Ziva... wait!"

"What!?" She turned back at him. "I don't know what the hell your problems are, but you need to talk to someone and soon... Even if it's to a stranger."

"I am fine."

"Really? Why don't you tell that to McGee." Ziva mentally kicked herself as she forgot that McGee was a victim in all of this. She looked at him only for him to look at the window. She turned and start to head for the entrance only for Tony to stop her. "No you wait for me to walk you in." His voice was gentle when he turn to McGee. "Come on probie let's get you cleaned up." Seeing McGee refusing to move he was about to say something else when he saw why McGee was staying put. "Here you can put this on..." He passed McGee his bag that contain his spare NCIS clothing. "I always carrying a spare." McGee nodded his thanks whilst Tony looked back at Ziva seeing her being impatient and wondering if she will ever open herself up to him.

**TBC...**

Sorry for the delay but hey 3 chapters in one night! Does that make up for it! More updates soon


	4. I Am No Longer Damaged

**Chapter 4 I am No Longer Damaged**

Entering the NCIS building and taking the lift, the atmosphere was silence like when they returned from Africa.

They all sighed with relief when they reached their floor and quickly stepped out when the doors opened.

Straight away heads turned and they were given looks. Both with sympathy for McGee and disappointment for Ziva. Some of the agents went back to work when Tony shot them a look, others carried on staring and whispering to each other .

"Agent David!" A voice of authority boomed above them, eyes watching as the Director descend from the stairs. "I am just going to see Abby."

"No you are not..." He paused as he looked at Tony and McGee. "I glad to see you're safe Agent McGee. Have yourself looked at and take some time off."

"Thank you. But I rather carry on working."

"Suit yourself but get checked out and take your time." Vance's attention turned to the rest of the onlookers who straight away realised that they have jobs to carry on with. "Agent David, to my office please... That was not a request." Ziva was about to turn and run but saw two big agents blocking her way even if she was at full strength there was no way she could take these guys on, she had no choice but to follow Vance to his office.

The rock music was blaring out in Abby's lab as usual . "Abby... Abby...ABBY!" Tony finally shouted to get her attention. "Look! Who's back home..."

* * *

"MCGEE!" Abby shouted and nearly knocked them both down when she rushed over to engulf him in a hug. "I'm so glad that you are safe." She pecked him on the cheek, smiling at Tony who smiled back at her knowing how much McGee means to her after their chat the previous day. "Ziva?"

"With the director. She's pretty beat up herself. Ahem... She will be on her way to see you. Sounded pretty urgent."

"Well I don't want to see her just yet." Abby turned back to McGee. "Have you been checked out?"

"Not yet, but I am fine. Really it looks worst then what it is."

"Somehow I don't believe you. Why don't you go at the back and get some rest? You know where I keep the bedding and if you want you can stay at mine. Actually scratch that you are staying at mine. I won't take no for an answer." McGee was about to say something but seeing the concern he agreed. "Okay." He made his way to Abby's office and took the bedding out and fell fast asleep. Abby watched as he disappeared, then turned back to Tony. "How is he really?" She asked. "He's not too good. They really did a number on him... God knows what happened. He hasn't really spoken about it."

"Well we know who to blame. Don't we?"

"Abby..." Tony pleaded. "No, not this time Tony ... She knew Mc Gee was held hostage and she didn't say anything. I can't forgive her this time Tony... I just can't." Tony sighed for once he can't blame Abby on how she feels as he felt the same way too.

* * *

"What the HELL is going on Agent David!? This is the third time that I have to personally deal with you." Vance sat behind his desk trying to keep calm and professional. "Nothing that I can not handle myself."

"You call this handling it yourself. You got an agent kidnapped, god knows what he has been through. You look like you been in a fight or two yourself judging by the state of you. You've been shot?"

"Flesh wound nothing that I have not experience before and it stopped bleeding, so are we done here? I am going to see Abby." Ziva turned and about to walk out when Vance stopped her. He stood up and slammed his hands on the mahogany table making his glass of water shake. "WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" He shouted. "Do you have any idea how much I fought for you, against your father? How Gibbs fought for you against my better judgement? This is how you repay us..." He slammed his hands again, noticing the slight flitch from Ziva but thought nothing of it as he carried on with his rant. "I want the truth I think I'm entitled to know the truth."

"I can not tell you..." She paused as she saw Vance getting madder and feeling herself shake not in anger but in fear she was desperately trying to hold her emotions in. "I can not tell you because I do not know myself. I can not tell was is fact or what is fiction anymore."

"What is that suppose to mean? You want some facts? I tell you some facts! FACT 1 All the bodies that are in the morgue now are all linked to you. FACT 2 You knew Miss Asif when she came to speak to Gibbs and you did not tell us. FACT 3 You did not tell us that Agent McGee was held hostage when you received the phone call. Do I need to go on..."

"No..." Ziva replied back she could now feel her eyes watering and trying desperately to hold them in. Vance sat back down taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't know what more I can do for you Agent David. What I said before about you being damaged goods I did not think you were this damaged..." He paused before coming to a conclusion. "I going to suspend you..."

"But..."

"Don't worry you still receive full pay, but now you have the time to deal with this 'problem' of yours. If you are not going to tell me what is going on then I can not help you and it is effecting other people's work to cover for you. Now... Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ziva shook her head. "I can not."

"Close the door on your way out." Ziva turned and muttered something underneath her breath that Vance just heard it. "What did you say Agent David?"

"Despite what you had said or think about me. I am not damage goods...No any more." With that she left Vance's office. Leaving him to ponder whether her meaning of the word damage was the same as his.

* * *

Ziva reached Abby's lab after taking a deep breath she entered she can have her break down later. Abby seeing her enter went quickly back to her computers and pretending that she was busy. "I'm just going to give Gibbs a call to give him an update... " He turned to Abby. "Play nice..." he whispered in her ear before he left.

"Abby..."

"What the HELL is your problem? I thought after all these years you can trust us! Have you even spoke to Tim?" Ziva knew then how much Abby cared about McGee more so when she used his first name. "Abby I am here for a professional purpose not a personal one. That can wait." Abby laughed in disbelief but she too was a professional so let it go for now.

"Fine! This argument is on hold for now. What do you need?"

"Have you still got that DNA sample from the cigarette?" Abby nodded. "Yeah, you have another sample for me?"

Ziva walked over by the table and grabbed a swap and took her own DNA for sampling. "Here...I need you to run this..." Abby looked puzzled but did it anyway. "I'm not sure want you are hoping to find with that, seeing as you were the intended tar..." No sooner had put the sample in, when the computer beeped with a result.

TBC... Hmmm story fast paced? shit? Tell me I can handle it!


	5. I Am That Monster

**Chapter 5 I Am That Monster**

Both Abby and Ziva looked at the result that was shown on the screen. Abby in shock and Ziva expected as much. _"She saved my life."_ Ziva whispered to herself so that Abby did not hear. Abby who was still looking at the screen whilst speaking to Ziva. "Ziva, the result is 98.9%, the only reason why it is not 100% is we both know you did not smoke it. However, to get a match that high, the person has to be related to you. Like a sibling..." Turning to face Ziva, she could see that Abby was now PISSED OFF. "What's going on with you? We all know what happened to your brother and you had mentioned that your sister died..." Ziva cringed at the mention of her siblings especially Tali.

Without saying anything Ziva turned and began to walk away, but Abby was quickly by her side. "Oh, no you don't. You're not walking away from this. Not this time. McGee got hurt because of you and you have yet to ask how he is. I thought we were friends... I thought by now you can trust us to help you... Ziva!" Abby grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around.

"Abby, let go of me I have no time for this!" The remark only made Abby tighten her grip more. "Ziva..."

"Abby... I am warning you! Do not make me hurt you." The threat instantly made Abby release her hold and gave a hurt look on her face. Ziva closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. "I am sorry, Abby I..."

"Just forget it...Just make sure you talk to McGee." There was silence between the two women, the atmosphere tense. Abby just turned her back on her carrying with her work deeply upset that Ziva had made a threat towards her.

Ziva left the lab knowing that she have to give her time, she headed straight to the ladies bathroom to splash some water on her face and to look at her injuries. She was exhausted and stressed but she had to push herself to carry on and finish it before more people get hurt.

Splashing the cool water on her face she momentarily let herself break down and allowed herself to cry, having her tears mix in with the water. She tried to wipe away the tears but more kept on running down her cheek and as quicker as the last. Mentally telling herself to pull it together and to take her mind of things she decided to have a look at her injuries, specially her arm.

"Ouch, that does not look good." She heard the voice but did not turn around to face him. "I had worse."

"I believe you. You look you step into the ring with the million dollar baby..." Tony walked up to her as he saw her struggle. "I thought you might need this..." He showed her the dressings he brought her along with some antiseptic. "Thanks..." She smiled at him grateful that they were no longer arguing. "Here, let me help you..." He offered as he saw her struggling. He gazed into her eyes not saying anything just helping her to untie his tie on her arm and put a proper dressing on. "This is going to hurt..." He poured antiseptic on some cotton wool and began to clean the wound, she hissed and held on his arm tight letting him clean and re-dress the wound. "You should let Ducky see this..."

"So everyone keeps telling me..." She smiled light heartily. "How do you know I was still here? I mean I could have left the building."

"I spoke to Abby." Their eyes met she didn't move and he just carried on cleaning her wound. "I think this wound is deeper then it seems..."

"What did she say?" She couldn't look at him directly for the shame, so looked at him in the mirror. "She's worried about you. We all are. I get that you need time but don't let this eat you. We are here for you, you know that right?"

Ziva looked back at him and nodded. "I know." They caught each other's eyes a moment silence spoke volume than words could ever do. "This is still bleeding, you might need stitches..."

"Tony..." She wanted to say something to him, tell him the truth but she did not know where to start, so she changed the subject. "You spoke to Gibbs?"

"Yeah, he's having no luck with the case. No hard evidence to arrest her, the place was clean." Ziva looked at him with shock. "No evidence!? There were maps over the wall, computers... There must be something about the marines that she killed."

"Nothing the maps were bogus and the computers clean, he is letting Fornell in on the case as some of the dead were wanted by them. He is going to meet us at his." Tony doing the best he can with what he got for her wound at last finished and wrapped the dressing on tight, she grip on Tony's arm again with her free hand as he tighten the dressing not wanting to show him how much pain she truly was in. "There you go, not the best but it will hold for now." Again they caught each other's eyes, if she wasn't press for time she might, might have told him everything. Unfortunately time was not on her side. "We need to go."

"Promise me you get Ducky to look at your arm." Ziva sighed. "Will it get you to shut up?" She asked good naturedly. "Yes it would." Tony answered back as they were walking towards the lift, ignoring the stares the other agents were given her, she carried on when she saw Director Vance standing on the second floor watching her. She didn't know how she will break the news to the rest about her suspension.

They got inside the lift she saw the look in Tony's face. "I am fine Tony, you don't have to worry about me."

"I know...But you should know me by now Ziva, I will never stop." Ziva again stared at Tony wanting to say something to him, but yet she find she could not.

The lift's door closed and they went down to the car park to head for Gibb's house.

* * *

Ducky went towards Aminah they arrived in record time, Tali asking if she was okay to get out to stand and walk with aid even if it for a few seconds just so that they can enter the premises. "I think so... Just be slow." With an arm underneath Tali and Alex they slowly and cautiously enter Gibbs' house, followed by Ducky.

"Put her on the couch, get me some water and clean towels..." Ducky ordered, Aminah was clearly in pain but trying desperately to hold on. "You know you would have been better off in a hospital."

"You know why I can not. I trust you to do your best." Ducky asked if she was ready, seeing her nod; he began to get into work.

* * *

Gibbs was at a lost, he saw the maps around the room that held McGee captive. But there weren't any markings to give him any clue of their next move, all he saw were photos of himself and his team on top of the table. The computers had also shown nothing, nothing about the dead marines. He recognise one or two of the dead that Fornell wanted, with being two people down on his team he was running thin and decided to give Fornell a call hopefully to take some of the case load and he can focus more on Aminah's mum and getting justice for the dead.

He spoke to Tony and decide it was best for all of them to meet at his place where he can at least feel useful and protect them whilst coming up with a new plan with the help of Aminah and he will need to talk to Ziva, for that he will need the strongest coffee from his favourite coffee shop.

* * *

Ducky removed the torque that was helping to stop the bleeding and began to clean the wound as well as control the bleeding that was still steeping out. He could see how pale she was getting and he was running out of time. Asking Tali to be at her side; while Alex was helping Ducky with getting more towels and more clean water, he saw Tali pushed back the loose strands of her hair out of her face and with a wash cloth gently wiped away the perspire from her face. "I need to remove your shirt to get a better look." He asked gently. Not missing the look both Tali and Aminah gave each other knowing he will see the many scars that she bears. The results for helping out one friend and being punished by the other. He noticed the conflict in both the young women's eyes "It is the only way I get to see the exact damage and to stop the bleeding." Realising she did not have a choice she gave Ducky permission to cut away her shirt.

He gasped on what he saw.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were travelling in silence, mostly as Ziva had again, fallen fast asleep and snoring away. _'God she's tired._' He again saw how restless she became, her REM giving away that her sleep was not peaceful. Sighing he wondered if she will truly one day open up to him and let her demons free so she can finally be at peace.

Approaching Gibbs house with some hesitation he woke Ziva up and pulled his hands away as not to startle her as previous as before. "Ziva... we here." He watched as again she panic before getting her bearings straight. Seeing Tony backed away she calmed herself down and gave a little smile before they both got out of the car. "Have you taken something for that?" Tony asked. "For what?" Ziva replied. "The restless sleep... How long has it been since you had a decent night's sleep?"

"I told you once Tony and I will keep on telling you. I am fine. Besides sleep is for the dead." Tony laughed and replied back. "You know you keep on saying that your fine, but I think you are trying to convince yourself more then me." Ziva said nothing and they both carried walking towards the front door.

* * *

As Ducky cut off Aminah's shirt, he expected the bloodiness around her wound but not the many scars covering all her flesh, besides the noticeable scar that runs down her eye he did not think she had suffered this much. "My dear child who was the monster that did this to you?" Before Aminah got to say a word, the front door opened and both Tony and Ziva come in and stood by the couch frozen.

Ziva having heard Ducky's question went white as she saw her friend laying there and her scars revelled. Before Ziva could stop herself she answered the question for her. "I am Ducky..." She looked at Ducky...Her eyes once again filling up and again she tried to fight to hold them back. "...I am the monster that did that to her." Ducky looked at Aminah then back at Ziva he knew a bit about Ziva's past and had sympathise and rationed that she was capable of doing things and why but never once did he imagination to see the prove.

Everyone in the room stood still and having the entrance blocked by Tony she went towards the back garden for fresh air. Once Tony got over the shock he was going to follow her but was stopped by Tali. "You stay here and help look after Aminah I speak to her..."

"Tali..." Aminah warned. Tali looked at her friend with guilt knowing that she was the cause of her friend's injuries as much as Ziva, she smiled and tried to reassure her that nothing will happen. "Aminah you have always said that I should talk to her. So I am going to talk to her."

"Talk... Tali, meaning, use of words... not fists..."

"Of course..." Tali smiled back knowing full well the 'discussion' that was long over due will not end well.

Ducky recovered quickly and went back to aiding the injured woman who was now showing signs of stress. "You need to relax my dear...Else you may worsen your injury. Tony please..." Tony went to Ducky's side and help comfort Aminah before the penny dropped. "Tali?... As in Ziva's little sister Tali?" He looked at first to Tali and she nodded. "As in Ziva's 'dead' little sister Tali? That Tali?" He then looked down at Aminah who managed a small sheepish smile and a little nod of confirmation. "Of course it is..." He smiled suddenly feeling faint himself and glad that he is not Ziva.

TBC

My you are a tough crowd, :) but I shall win your reviews!


	6. Fire In My Eyes As The Devil Dances

**Chapter 6 Fire in my eyes as the devil dances**

Ziva was at the back garden; thinking. Her mind once again taking her back to what seemed over a life time ago when she was different, when she first started in MOSSAD...

* * *

The hatred that she felt ever since that day had turned the young beautiful assassin into a powerful killing machine in need and in thirst for blood and revenge.

A loved one was taken away from her, too soon. She didn't have the chance to say goodbye or tell her how much she loves her. Must importantly of all, she never had the chance to say how sorry she was for the way that she had treated her over the years.

Her need for revenge was so great she sometimes over stepped the mark and shoot to kill before her team could interrogate anyone. They had voice their concerns and questioned her act but could not take them further as she was the daughter of a highly respectable Deputy Director of MOSSAD.

They understood her need and want for revenge, but they could also see she was slowly getting out of control. She would argue with them when comforted about her actions. They saw the anger that burns in her eyes. Most have sympathised with her; as they also felt the same way. Experiencing a lost in their own hearts; for a love one that was cruelly snatched away from them too soon. But they needed answers so that they hope that some day, one day all the violence and rivers of blood that had already been shed will come to an end and both sides can find common ground to live in peace with each other.

Today was different. She sensed the change in atmosphere as she and her colleagues were taken to the integration room. Before they entered the room she asked her superior what was going on. All she got in reply was that she was going to conduct her first integration and to get answers and hopefully solace that she seeks.

The door opened and they entered. They saw in the middle of the room a figure slouched on the chair hands tied behind their back, ankles tied on each chair leg and their head hang low.

Ziva looked at those in the room with them and saw the Director of MOSSAD and next to him stood the Deputy Director... Her Abba. His face filled with the shade of anger as he stared at the lone figure he didn't register that she and the others have entered the room, he was just focussing on this one lone figure. Ziva turned to her father. "Abba... What is going on?" She didn't realise her first mistake addressing her father in front of everyone instead of his title or sir. The Director looked at her then at Eli but said nothing he watched and waited to see how the rest of the scene will play out.

"Officer David..." Addressed the Director "...Sitting before you, we believe is the killer of fifteen people...that including of your sister." Ziva turned back to the captive her face matching her father's. Sudden anger and fire had filled her body. Without a word spoken or any orders given she went over to the captive with all her strength, backhanded the person causing them to fall onto the floor. Their head and shoulder hitting the floor and a yelp of pain escaped and echoed around the once silent room. Still not waiting for any orders; she then went to the captive's side and gave a few kicks to the ribs and stomach until she was pulled away. "Officer David... This is not the way to conduct integration. You must ask the questions first before punishment."

"Fine..." She spat before jerking her arms away from her colleague's grip. Nodding her head for the captive to be taken off the floor and back to original position. She walked over and whispered. "You have blood on your hands of my people including that of my sister's. I will make you suffer and you will die slowly and painfully...Have you got anything to say?" Hearing no reply, she continued. "...I want you to look into my eyes so that you can see the fire in them for what you had caused. As well as the devil dancing before you die."

Ripping off the black hood, she let out a 'no' on the identity and understood why she did not reply back. Her mouth was gagged.

She looked at those standing around and seeing a smirk on the Director's lips, but still no emotion from her father. "Remove the gag..." She ordered. Once the gag was removed the woman before her, moved her jaw around to loosen it up. "Shalom Z! You still have a powerful backhand I see." For all her intent and purposes seeing who they capture for the killings all Ziva's nerve was lost as she couldn't believe her best friend was getting question about the deaths. She again looked at the Director's face and saw the smirk becoming a smile and she realised that this could be a set up. As it was no secret that she was best friends with the enemy's daughter and they were always trying to break their bond. She again look over to her father, she still saw no emotion on his face so it was hard for her to gage whether or not that he played a part in all of this. Ziva spoke no words and left the room, which was her second mistake.

The Director and Deputy Director followed her along with Amit Hader leaving orders the captive will not be touch by anyone besides Ziva.

Outside the room Ziva turned to the Director and was in his face. "I can not do the integration..."

"You will do what you have been ordered, Officer David." The Director replied standing his ground on the matter. "She is my friend, she did not do this."

"She is the daughter of the enemy."

"That automatically makes her guilty?" She argued. "It did not stop you from lashing out at the start." The Director answered. "That is because you had covered her face. I know she did not commit this crime."

"Were you with her at the time of the attack?" The Director asked. He needed to teach Ziva a hard lesson about being in MOSSAD and to keep in line. "No, but..."

"Enough Ziva...ENOUGH!"

It was the first time she had heard her father speak, not just today but in months, since the death of her sister.

Eli David had been a broken man and swore bloody vengeance that he will punish those that killed his angel, the apple of his eye... his little nesichah (princess) He made it no secret that Tali was his favourite even overshadowing his first born Ari. At one time he and Ziva were close but something had changed between the two of them. He started to ignore Ziva only acknowledging her existence by disappointment and punishment when she committed the smallest of mistakes.

It was also no secret that he had blamed her for Tali's death, for she was supposed to protect her from harm's way and go with her to the market. Instead she spent time with her boyfriend in a different city. When she heard the news that her sister had died in the blast she rushed home and had expected a beating, instead he gave her a few hard slaps across the face and told her how ashamed he was to have her as his daughter.

She will never forget the look of disappointment in his eyes, she looked over at her mother to explain, but their relationship was already strained as it is, that she never looked back. Her mother didn't really speak to her after that.

After that the only time Eli really spoke to her was to give her orders no matter the hidden danger knowing that she would do anything to please him and hopefully return to the place in his heart. "We have witnesses that place her on the scene, that she was present before the blast." The Director continued.

"How reliable are they? It is no secret that she is the daughter of our enemy and they all want to see her dead but she has never caused any trouble. Where is your evidence? Where is your prove?"

"Officer David. Do not question me or you will face punishment."

"This is not right! You know that this is not right. I know she did not do this, she would not... Aba." She faced her father pleading, hoping that he would take her side and release Aminah. Feeling his boss' eyes burning into him and feeling pressured into putting his daughter back into line he lashed out all that he felt in these past months.

Ziva did not see his fist coming let alone prepare for the impact. She fell to the dusty ground and could feel the salty liquid pooling filling up her eyes she quickly wiped them away for she knew she would receive another hit for showing weakness. She looked at her father and saw his expression was still as hard as the anger is still as raw. She moved her hand down onto her nose and mouth where she felt and saw the amount of blood that had spilled. "You will address me as either Deputy Director or Sir, just like everyone else. You will not receive any special treatment and you will obey orders or face the punishment. Do I make myself clear... Officer David?" Ziva quickly picked herself up and look back at the Director seeing his smile not leaving his face, then back to her father she about to say something, to argue back but knowing she would receive a much harder blow she compiled. "Yes..." She stopped herself from calling him Aba when see saw the look in his eye, he was in full MOSSAD mode, his head held high, posture straight, disciplined. "...Sir."

"Good, go back in there and get those answers. I do not care how much force you have to use. She was there and therefore knows more that she's letting on! It is time you had learnt; Officer David that you can not trust anyone even those that are closest to you."

Before she could stop herself she again gave a smart ass reply to Eli. "Does that include you? Deputy Director?" This time she was prepared for the smack and stood her ground, still the power behind the slap had made her shuffle back a bit. The ring on his finger had caused a cut on her cheek and she knew that she will have a big shiner tomorrow. He was about to hit her again when he felt a grip on his wrist. "Apologies, but we must continue." He turned to Amit Hader. Looking at his daughter he could see the hurt in her eyes but was holding it back. For that one moment he dropped his MOSSAD act and became a father who felt a pang of guilt on what he had done and how he treated his eldest daughter.

Again it only took one look at the Director to make him snap out of that. "You are right. Officer David go in there and interrogate her. I do not care how you do it I want answers." Ziva looked at her father and then the Director. "Sir."

"Oh! Officer David." The Director called out. "You want hard evidence? Here is your hard evidence!" He opened the folder he was holding and gave Ziva a photo. It showed her friend and her sister together just before the blast. Ziva looked back at the Director with new loathing but she could not hide the betrayal she felt. She needed answers and she will get them one way or another.

Ziva entered back into the room she saw the looks that her friend and her colleagues gave her, they knew she had yet another run in with her father. She wiped her face on her sleeve cursing herself that she will be punished for messing up her uniform. "I want answers!" She demanded. "I am telling you Z I was not with your sister." Aminah's head went to the side and once again she nearly was knocked over. "It is Officer David." She could feel the looks as her every movement was being judged.

"Okay, Officer David I am telling you the truth I was not with your sister." She again felt her head turn to the other side. "Liar... Here is a photo. Is it not of you and Tali; just before the blast?" Aminah looked and knew she was busted she was so sure that they were not being followed yet there it was in black and white a photo of them both twenty minutes before the blast. "Z...It is not what you think..." Aminah dropped the act and hope that she can reach out to Ziva as a friend. Ziva was pissed that her best friend had lied to her and let her fists do the talking, punching her in the face. "Untie her!" She commanded. Everyone stood still not knowing what to do. "I SAID UNTIE HER!"

"Ziva what are you doing?" Her friend Adam asked. "What I have been ordered to do, getting answers my way. Get me the tools." Getting a nod from the Director a table full of items that cause serious damage was brought in. "Grab her..." Ziva ordered. Adam untied Aminah and picked her up, putting her arms behind her back. _"I am sorry."_ He whispered in her ear for she too was his friend. "Come on Z..." Aminah begged "...You do not have to do this." She watched as Ziva put on the knuckle dusters on both knuckles. "I told you. It is Officer David."

The cries of pain send chills down the spine of those in the room as it echoed. Ziva was lashing out at Aminah with everything that she got. "Explain to me what you were doing with Tali!" Aminah was in so much pain that she was going to tell Ziva everything; was going to tell Ziva the truth, just to make the pain go away. But the truth would destroy both Eli and Ziva place in MOSSAD and she did promise Tali that she will keep her secret, she cursed she knew she could not say anything.

"I can not...Sorry" Ziva cried out and hit her again. Removing the dusters she moved onto the next item, an 8.5 inch hidden release operator knife. It was slim and sleek in design with a quick release beautiful in creation but deadly in expert hands, Ziva's hands.

Aminah grew nervous as she watched Ziva play with the knife, taunting her, mocking her. Aminah knew knives were Ziva's favourite weapon; she could cause so much damage with the slightest cut and was she quick. You would never know when she cut you until you see the blood weeping out. Ziva walked up to Aminah and grabbed her bruised and swollen face. "I told them that you could not have killed those people and my sister because we are friends...That you were nothing like your mother." Aminah try to turn her head away, but Ziva held on. "You had lied to me. Lied into my face...My sister is dead and you had something to do with it..." She smiled as she brought the blade closer letting the cool metal touch her skin and making sure Aminah felt the sharpness of its edge. "A life for a life. Do they not say?" Ziva pushed Aminah's head upwards so that her neck was exposed and sliding the knife across it. "But I will start with an eye for an eye."

Quick as a flash Ziva held her chin tightly as she cut Aminah's left eye down to her cheek. The scream was earth shattering. She then had Ziva pulled back on her hair and threatening her as she ran the knife down her stomach cutting her not too deep to die from the wound but deep in enough to cause her pain through years to come. "The last image I want you to see is me having control of your life, like you had on those people. Unlike you I am going to give you an option that you did not give them. That is to beg for yours."

Ziva got her to be hang by the wall where she picked her next weapon... An Australian stock whip. "I want her to face me." Her colleagues looked at each other she was indeed going to make Aminah pay. Ziva whipped and whipped over Aminah body, her shirt ripped and was bloody but Ziva did not stop. She started from the chest to her breasts, then moving down to her stomach. She then told them to turn her over so she could start on her back. Before she did this she completely ripped the remains of her shirt and let it drop, she was now naked from the waist up. Ziva carried on whipping her; each whip was as powerful as the last. Aminah cries had stopped a few minutes ago but Ziva carried on, her eyes burning with tears wanting to fall but she kept them in, crying out her sister's name. She did not know when or how she stopped. Was it because she heard Monica's cry to stop? Or all her energy was spent in punishing Aminah? She was breathing heavily her arm dropped by her side, followed by her grip. Releasing the whip and letting it fall on the floor sweat beading down her face and back all the adrenaline gone and she can feel her body start to shake.

Aminah her friend was unconscious but still alive...Just.

"Take her down and dump her..." The Director walked up to Ziva giving her a bit of praise. "You had done well Officer David."

"I do not understand I did not get any answers."

"No you did not. However, you did manage to put your feelings to one side to punish her. You now know you can punish anyone regardless whether they are friend or foe." Ziva stared at him then back at Aminah. "Are you saying that this was all a test? Proving that I am loyal to MOSSAD?"

"It was a test of character and you have passed."

"You set me up? The photo is a fake?"

"No the photo is real, but there was no prove that she knew about the bomb. Officer David, she is and always will be the daughter of the enemy and you showed that you are more then capable of dealing with interrogation..." The Director looked at Aminah who was now lying motionless on the floor. "...No matter who they are to you." As he was exiting out he asked Monica and Malachi to stay and dump Aminah. "I will help them." The Director and Eli stopped. "...To say my goodbyes."

"Of course..." The Director turned to walk away. "...Officer David?"

"Yes sir."

"Do not think I did not see how you treated your uniform. It should be worn with pride and not a handkerchief. You will be punished for that."

"Yes sir." Ziva caught her father's eyes and once again saw the disappointment in them.

Helping to carry out Aminah, their orders was simple to just dump her and let nature takes it cause. "Wait, we can not just dump her."

"It is what was ordered."

"Malachi, I had done this to her, without hard evidence. I can not let her die. Monica?" Ziva looked at Monica her eyes pleading. Monica looked at Malachi then back at Ziva knowing if they are caught their punishment will be great. "There is a village nearby; they will look after her no questions asked."

"Monica, we will be punished."

"They can not punish, for what they do not know." Monica knew that money will keep the silence in the village and treat the injured. As they carefully unload Aminah and take her to the villagers she turned to Ziva who finding it hard to hold on to her emotions. "She will be safe here, she is in good hands. You can not blame yourself for this. You were set up."

Ziva said nothing she just looked one last time at her friend before letting the villagers take over and they prepare the trip back home and again face the wrath of her father.

* * *

Since then she was as ruthless as they come when integrating, the violence she used to get answers that they wanted. Their screams did not bother her, they did not wake her up at night.

But lately she had found herself waking up to those screams at night, only to realise that those screams were her own and the sweat running down her face, were her tears.

**TBC**

My god people! I did not realise how hard this story is... but I will finish it!


	7. A lost Soul In Need Of Love

**Chapter 7 A lost soul in need of love**

As Ducky carried on with his work, Tony tried to comfort Aminah. "So that is Tali? Ziva's baby sister? Ziva's 'dead' baby sister? I don't suppose you had played a part in her 'death'!?" Aminah did not miss the malice in his voice and smiled. _'He truly cares for her._' She thought.

"Tony...It is not our place to revisit the past of others." Ducky warned. "It is fine..." She reassured Ducky as she focussed on Tony. "... We did not plan it. We had a different plan. It just happened. One minute we were chatting. The next, we heard an explosion behind us. A homeless girl got caught in the bombing and Tali thought it will be the perfect opportunity to 'disappear'. I do not blame Ziva for what she had done. She had to do what needed to be done. You have to remember her father had gain back MOSSAD's trust and had now climbed up as Deputy Director and she was young fresh out of the military. They both had a lot to prove. We saw the girl she was unrecognisable so we... uhm heh... took off Tali's necklace and placed it around her neck. We figured everyone will be in shock to remember what she was wearing. But if they saw the necklace which was expensive and one of a kind...A present from Ziva, no one would question about the identity. Not even Ziva."

"Why would Tali want to do something like that? The way Ziva speaks of her..."

"Tony..." Again Ducky warned. Aminah just smiled at Tony. "That is something you have to ask Tali yourself."

"Fair enough..." He paused as Aminah gripped harder on his hand. Seeing her fighting the pain he did not want to push her but it was part of his job he asked her a question about her mother. "Why does your mother want Eli David dead? I know he has many enemies just because he is the head of MOSSAD, this seems too personal."

Again Aminah gave a warm smile knowing what he was doing. "You would not be doing your job, if you did not question me. No?"

"I'm sorry but I..."

"I know..." She paused before carrying on. "...I do not know how much Ziva knows. She does not get in anyone's business unless you go to her and parents hides certain things from their children; for 'their' protection. You are right! It is personal, very personal. It is about family...Ari Haswi you see, was my cousin. His mother was my aunt, my mother's sister. My mother never got over her death and the fact that she had given Eli David the benefit of doubt made her even more pissed on what happened. I do not know the whole picture. "

"Your mother blames Eli for her sister's death?"

"She turned Ari against him, brain washed him using what his hatred towards Eli to her advantage. She also try to turn him against Ziva and Tali but I do not know if he would have caused them any harm. I remember him being protective over them."

Tony could not believe what he was hearing. It was like a plot straight out of a movie secrets just keep coming out. He had to keep a clear head as he looked down and saw how much pain Aminah was in and try to calm her down as Tony would. "I love your jean all blue and denimy well apart from the blood... and your shoes... Are they Jimmy Choos? ... Does your name mean anything?" He said all in one go.

Aminah had to laugh at his boyish charm he had a hard but compassionate exterior on the outside but inside she knew he meant well.

"It means loyalty...My father gave it to me."

"I believe that..." Tony smiled at her. "Dinono..."

"Dinozzo, but call me Tony, it's much easier..." They both smile at each other. "Tony...Ziva was not always like this...At one time she was a free spirit, carefree no weight of the world on her shoulders. We get older, people change. You see things you do not what do see, been ordered to do things that you do not want to do. No longer turning a blind eye from what is happening around you. It changes you. She's a lost soul that needs love and someone to understand her..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tony asked. "Because I think you are...Agh!" Aminah broke as pain was ripping through her body. "Ducky...?" Tony saw Ducky battling in vain to control the bleeding. "Your new wound has opened an old one. You losing too much blood..."He cut off and stared into her eyes not wanting to say the words but knowing it has to be said. "I don't know how long..."

"It is okay Doc I know you did your best..." She try to hold back the tears as she excepted her fate, but still found their way down her cheeks. "...But both of you promise me something."

"Of course..."

"Do not tell Ziva or Tali the cause. They must not know Tali will blame Ziva and Ziva will never forgive herself." Having Tony and Ducky agreed, Ducky went on to try his hardest to stop the bleeding.

Aminah's attention was no longer on Ducky, but hearing the fighting outside. "I knew it was too much to hope for...Tony..."

"I got it...What about you?"

"Do not worry, I have Alex..." Hearing her name Alex took over from Tony and she gave Ducky everything that she could find to aid him to stop her bleeding.

Tony seeing that Aminah is in good hands, went out and risking his own life to try and stop the fight between two sisters. _'A fate worse then death._' He thought.


	8. I Loved You, I Buried You, I Shed Tears

**Chapter 8 I loved you, I buried you, I shed tears for you... I killed for you**

As Ziva pondered about her past she realise how much she had changed. She was no longer that person that she once was; she knew that and much importantly so does her team. But it does not help that she had inflict unspeakable pain during her time with MOSSAD. She started to think when did it all changed.

When all the innocence of childhood had turned into a fight for survival; Friends and neighbours killing each other. One, minute she, Ari and Tali were playing, laughing and being innocent with not a care in the world. The next minute Ari and her; were killing machines. Was Eli expectations for Ari got too much that he turned rogue? Or the killing of his mother set him off? Born with the same father but brought up in different faith and belief, she remembered the fights she had with the other kids when they found out, but Ari was always there to protect her and Tali.

When she heard about the mission to kill Ari she was determine to prove to her father he was innocent. Hearing everything Ari had said before she killed him about their father she was confused and needed the break. He did not even go to his burial; in fact no one did. It was just her.

As no one wants to pay respects to a rogue agent or a failed martyr.

Now she had concerns about Tali... Her 'dead' sister that she mourn for, her main reason for being in MOSSAD...

...Had all along been alive after all these years.

Deep in thought she did not hear the footsteps behind her.

"Do you not think you should let your doctor friend see your wound on your arm? It might be infected by now?" Ziva closed her eyes and ignored her, she did not want to deal with this just yet. "Ah! The silent treatment... I remember that... You would go for days without speaking to me... No matter... I will talk and you just listen... Sooner or later you have to face what you had done to her."

That was it for Ziva ever since that day she was racked with guilt over the years she learnt to deal with what she had done to Aminah, now her 'deceased' sister was blaming her. She turned to her and got in her face. "I am not the only one who is guilty of what happened. Or is that why you are at Mina's side because of your own guilt? The part you played?" Ziva stepped back and took a good look at her, taking in all her features, her sister had grown into a young woman she was not the teenage brat that she fought and argued with. She returned to the habit of playing with her fingers to try and clam herself down. "So why do it? Why did you fake your own death..?" Ziva rushed at her and pushed Tali back into the wall and grabbing on her shirt as anger took it's hold. "I loved you, I buried you, I shed tears for you... I KILLED FOR YOU!" She pulled Tali towards her then slammed her hard into the wall. She did not stop there, she found her self slapping Tali hard across her face, only to stop when Tali pushed her back, her own strength showing. Ziva was surprised that Tali more or less matched her strength. "Just answer me why? Why did you do it? Aba... He changed because of you! Both he and Ima blamed me for your 'death'. " Ziva no longer cared that all her emotions poured out as she went for Tali again. "...Ari was his mole...I was his elite solider..." She again threw punches all over Tail's body. "...You...You were just his daughter... He loved you! Why would you do that to him?" Tali then punched Ziva in the face.

Tali had always been amazed on Ziva's strength even when she was badly hurt she still fought. She remembered when they were growing up she thought Ziva was the real life wonder woman, no one could touch and no one dare. She was invinceble. As she got older and observed her more she knew the truth, she knew that Ziva was becoming a fighting, killing machine just like Ari. The difference was Ari had no choice but Ziva did and she wanted to follow in their father's footsteps for Eli to at least notice her, the middle child not knowing where she stood with her parents. She never realised what it would cost her later in life.

Tali on the other hand wanted freedom...She wanted to live and breath life...She wanted to find that first true love... She did not want to see anymore death or to be force to take away a life. She wanted to be free as a bird.

"WHY DID YOU FAKE YOUR DEATH!" The two sisters again trading punches, Ziva in all her pain was getting the upper hand. She heard Tali whisper something; without letting her go, even when Tali hit the wound on her arm where the bullet grazed her, Ziva had a tight grip on her shirt despite the pain. "What?" Ziva hissed biting the pain back. Tali breathing hard and wiping the blood from her mouth repeated her answer. "I said...I did not want to be like you..." Ziva released her hold on her. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You might have changed now, protector of the innocents, of the marines and their families... but back then you loved what you did. I did not want to be like you."

"You fake your death in spite of me? So you will not end up like me!?... You selfish bitch!"

"You do not understand. I am not you or Ari. I want nothing to do with this war. I did not want to go into the military. I saw what it did to you and Ari. How you both changed when you visited us. Damn it Ziva! You once broke my arm. You beat me up when we argued you were 18... I was only 13 and you were treating me like your punching bag. What For? So you get the love back from our father? What about Ima? What about her? You always fought with her because of him. Did you really crave for his love that much? Were you THAT desperate for it?" Ziva again lashed out, Tali was blocking her punches and attacks. "You can no longer hurt me Ziva." Ziva kicked her legs underneath her and pulled out her gun. "And you can not beat me, you never could." Tali pushed herself up off the ground clutching her stomach, looking down at the barrel of Ziva's gun and the eyes of a killer. Truly frightened her and brought back those painful memories. "You pulled your gun on me!? What are you going doing to do, shoot me? Like you did with Ari? That's right Ziva I know what you did." Ziva gave a hurt expression before any words were said between them she heard her name being called out. "Ziva... Enough...Put you gun down..." Ziva turned and saw Tony. "...Let it go."

Tali walked away wiping her self down. "You may have changed. But I still have the memories...And I hate you." Tali walked off leaving Ziva with Tony.

Ziva watched her and face back to Tony. "Why can she not see that I was like that to protect her? I had to be hard a her for her to be strong to be immune to all pain. I did it for her. If she did not want to join the military Eli would have paid money to them. He would have done anything to..."She broke off not knowing how much Tony heard. "How much did you hear?"

"I didn't I just saw you pulling the gun on her." Tony answered truthfully. "How is Aminah?"

"Not good..." Tony sighed. "You talk to her? So you know what I did to her?" She couldn't face him and looked down on the ground.

"Yeah, I spoke to her. She did not go into detail on what happened but she doesn't blame you."

"How can she not...?" She brought her face up and looked at Tony; he saw her eyes filling up and thought she was going to have her break down right there. But she did not and again she held everything in. "...I had done a lot of things Tony, a lot of bad things. Especially in the name of my sister; everything that I had done in MOSSAD all my actions was all justified. Now, now I found out after all these years she been alive all along. Breathing the fresh air, skipping along the path of life. How can I now justify it all? All the blood that had been shed, the pain that I caused I..." She stopped as her voice broke with emotion and she turned away not wanting Tony to see her tears.

"You did what you thought was right at the time. I might be an only child; it doesn't mean I can't understand what you are going through. Truthfully I would have done the same thing." Tony wrapped his arms around her and gave a loving sqeeze as he reassured her and looked deep into her brown eyes, he saw it. At that moment he knew then what Aminah meant about being a lost soul and needed someone to understand her and to love her as she is.

That includes all her baggage of her past, her mistakes and faults.

He smiled as he realised he would not want her any other way.

**TBC**


End file.
